geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Astral Divinity
God Eater is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created and verified by Knobbelboy. Due to its object-heavy art, God Eater is one of the most object-dense demons in Geometry Dash, ''with 294,218 objects. Knobbelboy verified this level on January 6th, 2019.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=C9r5Upnq8eI Gameplay The level starts you off on a platform as a ship with a slow melody playing in the background. The decoration here is mostly made up of rainbows and crystals all over the screen. An LDM (Low Detail Mode) can be seen at the very beginning along with an ULDM (Ultra Low Detail Mode), and the flying itself is moderately tight (straight fly) and requires good maneuverability in order to pass. A bit in, things get a bit mixed up with a yellow jump orb and a pair of gravity portals to mess up the player. About halfway through this part, the tune gets a bit more sinister and is now played in wave form. This wave is not that hard in terms of the overall difficulty of the level. It switches between normal, mini and dual a few times before entering the upcoming segment. This part begins with the player, as a cube, jumping over a lava pit with both orb and regular timings, all while being chased by a giant monster, supposedly the "God Eater." This is then followed up by another similar section, but it is now played as a ball and the lava is replaced with water instead. This ball requires some well timed clicks to get through, and the monster chasing you does not make it any easier either. Transitioning via two green orbs, the player now plays as a robot in yet another similar part with acid as the floor this time. This yet again holds some tricky timings and gravity switching. As this then ends, the player is taken into an auto section with a demonic face in the background and the words "God Eater" and "Good Luck" showing up just before the Extreme Demon face shows up, signalling the drop. Here, the song gets a more upbeat tempo as the player enters a long four-part section; all with moons in the background. It starts as an extreme triple speed ship sequence with a bunch of gravity portals and narrow spaces, as well as a mini portal at the end. Next comes a hard and fast wave with very tight spaces and gravity portals scattered throughout this quarter. A very short auto follows as a dual cube comes up starting with a few orb jumps right into a straight fly quickly followed by a single tap ball and a gravity switching wave, all with insane timings. Next up is a long, straight fly segment with some teleportation portals in the mix, followed by a dual mini cube section with a few hard jumps leading into the next section of the level. This part has many flashing lights which makes it hard for the player to see, and spikes on both the floor and in the ceiling, beating to the song. This is all played as a ball and features some very difficult and long timings. Coming up is another short auto with an eye opening in the background following the player into the next segment. This is a quite unique part containing some very large spinning objects acting as hazards for the player now playing as a ship. This flying is extremely difficult and requires pinpoint accuracy. Following is a transition with a ghost-like face in the background right before a quite long wave section with a very detailed spinning piece of art in the background resembling three dragons in a circle formation. The wave itself is fairly tough and quickly switches size and back at the end of this part. Next, comes a short UFO section. Then the player enters a cube sequence with a tattoo like object on the background. Then the tattoo's mouth opens up, which is turned into 7-rainbow orbs. After the difficult cube, a ship flies through tight gaps, and turns into the mini ship later on. Next, the very detailed Devourer of Gods wiggles through the background. The robot timing is very difficult. After that, the player is transformed in to a UFO with a yellow portal above and a bunch of orbs. Next is a very tight wave part with a gravity portal in slow speed. The background looks like a CD with pink color. Next, is a ball part with slopes and a few orbs, and some custom rotating saws. The 2 titans Bionis and Mechonis are in the background, with the Chinese character '神', meaning god, behind them. After that, is a dual cube with a few orbs and jumps, and a single triple spike jump. The background is separated into 2 halves, one being the sun, the other being the moon, rotating around each other. The block design follows this theme. Next, there is a lot of straight fly with orbs and portals, with 3 black swords against multiple colors. At the last part, the dedications flash in the red background, as the cube clicks many orbs in the glowing white foreground. At the very end, the player must do a double spike jump, while a monster flashes in the background. Then, the player hits a jump pad, and is launched to victory. The end screen features the God Eater logo from 23-26%, but recoloured gold (asides from the text, which are normal). Trivia References * Some art pieces of the level are based from a game called [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terraria ''Terraria] and several backgrounds are from the game God Eater. * The four individual parts at the drop are all based on the celestial towers from Terraria and are presented in the following order: Nebula (purple), Solar (orange), Stardust (cyan) and Vortex (green). * The eye midway through the level shows a striking resemblance to the "Eye of Sauron" from [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_(film_series) the Lord of the Rings movies]. * Another art piece showing some resemblance to something else is the ghostly face right before the wave segment at ~60%. Its appearance is very similar to that of the final boss of Sonic Generations: "Time Eater". * At around 70%-74%, the Devourer of Gods (boss from the Terraria mod "Calamity Mod") can be seen. ** Knobbelboy has also made a speedbuild of the Devourer of Gods.https://youtu.be/xF3VI7Wr0FU * At around 82%-85%, the Titans Bionis and Mechonis (from Xenoblade Chronicles) can be seen. **This is possibly Knobbelboy's most object-heavy art consisting of around 5,000 objects. ** Knobbelboy also did a speedbuild of this art.https://youtu.be/7Fha1y8m1oE Song * The song for this level was removed from Newgrounds, though lia;quo (the original composer) reuploaded the nightcore edit (without reverb) to her Newgrounds account. ** When their songs became usable in Geometry Dash in October 2018, Knobbelboy switched the deleted song to the official reupload. * A composer named Keany has uploaded the non-nightcore version to his account, and it hasn’t been removed yet. ** OblivionOfficial has also uploaded the original non-Nightcore version of the song, which remains more popular than Keany's remaster. * There were rumors going around that Knobbelboy had cancelled God Eater due to the music (Crystal Corruption (Nightcore Edit) by Lia;quo) being banned off Geometry Dash. This was, however, a rumour as Knobbelboy had NOT stated the cancellation of this level. ** This was later completely disproved on October 2, when Knobbelboy streamed himself drawing the official design for "The God Eater" from a hand-drawn drawing converted into photo-shop. He managed to finish it on that same day and the finished design is currently available on his Twitter account.https://twitter.com/knobbelnyu/status/914962357859880960 Other * The name "God Eater" comes from the Japanese RPG game by Shift with the same title. * Knobbelboy stated that this level would be verified after he verified Bloodlust. ** He has verified Bloodlust and has now verified God Eater. * Sea has made a rant video about God Eater. It is not about the level, but about how people are simply stealing and editing Knobbelboy's God Eater videos together for views and revenue.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qaxD5U6whA * Unfortunately, the full level was leaked by Monoxide405 (at the time where the level was far from finished). The leaked version was called "God Eater 2018 leak" and has the description "I just want to trigger Ssa, dont sue me". This created a large amount of backlash and caused a lot of hate to the creator. ** The description became hilarious in hindsight when Sea uploaded a video called "The New God Eater", discussing about the leak.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOiReLJs5Xs * Knobbelboy, after watching a video of Woodkid, said he would add more decoration to be up to that level. * Sometime after the release of the second preview, Knobbelboy played the full layout of God Eater in the editor with the “Ignore Damage” option turned on in a Twitch stream. * Knobbelboy predicted the finished level to have more than 400,000 objects, but this was later disproved as the fully completed God Eater has 294,218 objects. * It took Knobbelboy 450-500 hours to fully finish God Eater. * God Eater contains over 500 different color channels. * God Eater took sxi months to verify. * On Discord, Knobbelboy said that due to the huge amount of lag, "it can't be played on mobile, and it probably never will.", however, it is technically possible to play on mobile with a high-end smartphone. * For a short time after the level's release, the level had a secret way at 16% which let you skip to the end of the level. Many people took advantage of this secret by using "Force Smooth Fix" to slow the gameplay down and then getting to the secret way. It was quickly patched, however. Walkthrough References Category:2.1 levels Category:Long levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Epic levels